Escapade
by Ryocha
Summary: [light Simon x Rossiu, implied Simon x Nia] Simon gives Rossiu hell when he falls asleep signing documents while at his desk, AGAIN. It seems no matter the way, Rossiu will always be covering for the boy. But just this once, he will help.


**Escapade  
**_By Ryocha  
_

_Small hands pressed firmly against the tight tunnel walls, the light from his spiral guiding the way to his undetermined destination. He furrowed his eyes, feeling the jagged rocks beneath him scrape his knees till they were numb and scarred. His back was sore, his forehead pulsed from occasionally banging his head against jagged outcrops of rock and he wished he could get out of this dark tunnel._

_At the end of the rocky tube, there was a small light. A silhouetted form clearly shone from the light with a smile Simon knew only belonged to one person in his life._

"_Nia!" He called out, his young premature voice ringing with happiness at the thought of seeing her. His knees scraped suddenly against the rocky wall, the blood trickling down his calves as his excited form climbed upwards faster and faster towards the place she was. As he got closer, the further away she seemed to be. Her smile faded, seeing as Simon was coming no closer._

"_Why aren't you coming?" She asked softly, her voice pouring with emotion that Simon never knew she could muster from her thin form._

_Simon's heart ached._

_"Nia! Nia!"_

_At a final attempt to reach the blond female, he threw up both arms and lunged himself from the darkness into her awaiting embrace…_

* * *

"Simon." 

"Nngh."

Rossiu twitched, fixating his piercing gaze on the mop of blue hair that currently resided on the nape of his neck.

"Simon, get off of me."

Lithe arms that found their way around the Asian boy's waste tightened at the call of his name. A slightly goofy smile with a hint of drool spread wide across the leader of Kamina city's face, which drove the raven-haired man to a further state of annoyance.

Not only did Simon carelessly fall alseep at his desk while signing important documents to the city, but he also had the nerve to throw himself childishly at his subordinate and use him as a personal pillow!

Both of them now resided on the floor, hidden by the large wooden desk that Rossiu was suddenly thankful for in case anyone (moreso Kittan than anyone else) were to walk in on them in such a position.

Raising his arms, Rossiu decided to end this escapade he was so ruthlessly dragged in to. Pushing Simon's shoulders back roughly, he was able to pull the man off of his white enclothed body and lie him on the ground carefully beside him. He was tempted to drop him, but Rossiu knew he had more dignity than that.

Through the slurred sleeptalk of his comrad, he heard the words "Nia" and "come back" being muttered over and over again. Simon's brow was slightly furrowed, his face showing obvious stress. His hands lay over his chest, clutching the cloth lightly with his thin fingers.

Rossiu frowned at this, frustraited by his superior's obvious stress-filled dream. Whatever it was, it was detering him from his work.

_But…_ he tried to reason with himself, _Recently he hasn't been slacking off, nor has he shown any signs of having any rest for the past week._

Perhaps; he let himself muse over the thought of letting Simon continue to sleep on the floor; perhaps he should help him out. Just this once.

* * *

When Simon awoke, he was greeted by the frivelous scribbling of a pen that sounded very close by. He vaughly wondered if he was signing those blasted documents in his sleep, but he quickly realized that his hands layed still on his lap. 

Black eyes shooting open, he caught sight out of the corner of his eye Rossiu sitting at his desk as he briefly read over the pile of complaint papers and then signing a few and disguarding the rest.

"Mm… Rossiu?" He slurred sleepily, one hand rubbing his eye as he talked.

"So you're awake. You should really learn to take breaks in between these sorts of matters. Please don't let it happen again." The usual robotic answer almost seemed to sound concerned.

_But this is Rossiu_, the blue-haired man tried to reason with himself. His right hand toyed with the Spiral around his neck, the pad of his index finger sliding up and down the sleek surface with ease. He always did this when he thought, perhaps out of habit of having the precious item with him for so long. Sitting up, now more awake, the Commander of Kamina City blinked up at the raven-haired boy, and suddenly noticed something.

"Wait, who are you signing those documents under?"

A side-long glance, "You, of course. I can copy your signature almost perfectly now, considering this is the third time in a month I've had to do this for you."

"Ah… I see." Simon blinked, and smiled. "Thanks, Rossiu. I suppose I should rest more in between these sessions."

"You should. Now…" Unbeknowgst to Simon, a worried expression was placed on usually calm and cold features, "…just get some rest there, alright?"

"Oh."

"You don't need to sound so surprised."

"No just… thanks." Tired eyes closed and fell victim to sleep almost immediately, the lean body belonging to the boy Rossiu had known for over seven years falling limp while leaning back on the wooden desk.

The black pen Rossiu held in his hands hovered above a complaint letter; he then put the pen down softly as to not wake the sleeping blue-haired man. Letting himself a few seconds of watching his superior sleep, the raven-haired man reacher underneith the desk and fumbled around for a few seconds.

A blanket was layed across Simon's sleeping form a minute later, and Rossiu swore he caught sight of a tiny smile on the boy's lips when he backed away and looked down at his handiwork. It layed over his waste area, as the Asian didn't dare to move it up any further or risk waking him up.

Again, he engrossed himself in forging signatures and sighing to himself. Simon gave him grief sometimes, some days more than others. He took a deep breath and rested his polished forehead in his cramping right hand, cradling the surface, attempting to make himself feel better.

But solemn black eyes, once again, let themselves steal a glance at Simon. He looked like the boy Rossiu had met back seven years ago in his village when he slept, and it haunted him eerily as he watched his chest rise and fall under his loosely worn white-collared shirt.

_I'll have to get used to this new change of lifestyle_, the raven-haired man sighed exasperatedly, _it IS Simon, after all._

But somehow, as he signed these documents, Rossiu didn't seem to mind at all.

-Owari


End file.
